


Just Breathe

by Coalmine301



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brief Anidala, F/M, Gen, Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi friendship, Poisoning, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: When Obi-wan unexpectadly falls sick, there are two people he can always count on to take care of him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Febuwhump prompts "Poisoning" and "hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"

The first few hours after the dinner everything seemed fine. The last social hours were drawing to a close and the lights dimmed themselves. The assorted senators packed up their bags and drifted off to their overly fancy rooms.

Obi-wan had found Anakin and Padme exactly where he expected. Huddled in a corner, their arms on each other's shoulders, faces just a little too close.

It was funny watching them jump when he cleared his throat. 

With a polite goodbye, the two Jedi turned and made their way back to the Temple.

For a moment neither spoke. The only sound was the chirping of the night bugs and their boots against polished marble.

“So, the Senator, eh?” Obi-wan teased, gently elbowing the taller man.

His former padawan gave a quiet eep, face flushing deep red. “Obi-wa- it’s not, it’s not what you think.”

Because that was the best, most diplomatic way to convince someone it’s not what they think.

The redhead arched an eyebrow. “Riiiiiiiiight.”

“We’re just good friends,” Anakin protested. 

“Oh yes, of course,” Obi-wan mused. “I was beginning to wonder why you kept looking at her so much. You hardly even touched your dinner.” He was pretty sure they were even holding hands under the table.

Together the couple was many things, but subtle was not one of them.

“But,” he shrugged casually despite his voice practically dripping with sarcasm. “Since you two are just such very good friends I suppose it’s nothing.”

Anakin sputtered. “Well you look at her all the time too!”

Obi-wan just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes, people look at each other when they talk.”

“No, I mean other times. Even when you’re not talking.”

Obi-wan glanced around, quickly making sure no one was around. Curious, Anakin leaned in to better hear Obi-wan’s quiet response. 

“It’s because I’m trying to figure out if it’s a headdress of just her hair.”

By the surprised blink, that clearly wasn’t what Anakin had expected. “I don’t know either,” he admitted. “Never seen her get ready.”

“My bet’s on headdress.”

Anakin scoffed. “No way, it’s definitely some fancy hairdo,” he replied. 

“Are you sure?”

“...Not really.”

“Hmm… maybe you can ask your girlfriend next time you see her?” Obi-wan suggested thoughtfully.

“Right, good idea,” Anakin agreed. “I don’t have anything tomorrow so I ca-” realization. “Obi-wan, she- she’s not my girlfriend. You’re evil, Master!”

Obi-wan simply chuckled watching his friend trip over his own words. 

Normally Obi-wan would use the opportunity to get in a few more snarky remarks. But right now he was feeling pretty tired and sleep sounded just wonderful right now. Besides, he could always tease Anakin in the morning. 

* * *

The morning, however, appeared to have different plans.

The redhead found himself waking an hour early than he normally would, staring blankly at the ceiling. Everything felt too hot, his body sticky with sweat.

Cautiously, he sat up and instantly regretted it, the world spinning dangerously around him.

Before he knew it Obi-wan found himself kneeling on the refreshener floor, bringing up last night’s meal.

Hurried footsteps pounded against the floor and Obi-wan barely had time to look up before the door slammed open. His former padawan stood framed in the doorway, sapphire eyes widening with concern.

Anakin knelt by his side, rubbing soothing patterns into his back.

Obi-wan opened his mouth to reassure the blonde, only to be interrupted by the feeling of bile rising in his throat. Letting out a sound suspiciously close to a whimper, the bearded man gagged twice before finally heaving.

By the time he was done his throat burned and his arms trembled with effort.

And through it all Anakin sat behind him, hand a steady presence on his sweaty back.

“Just breathe, Obi-wan,” he murmurred. “Don’t force it.”

At last Obi-wan sat back, wipping a shaky hand over his mouth.

“Is there more?” Anakin asked hesitantly.

Obi-wan merely shook his head. “Can’t be anything left in me.”

Anakin frowned and pressed the back of his hand against Obi-wan’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

At that the smaller man only gave an unhappy grunt. Of course he had a fever, he seemed to be collecting everything else.

Anakin nodded grimly. “Right, we’re going to the Healers,” he decided.

Normally Obi-wan would have protested at that. After all, his hatred for the Halls was well known and he had a reputation to uphold, dangit.

But right now he just felt so gross and tired and drained to resist. And so he simply let Anakin gently manhandle him to his feet, arm thrown over the blonde’s shoulders.

Of course the second Obi-wan was fully upright the room spun dizzyingly around him. The black dots that had been dancing across his vision suddenly condensed, briefly obscuring his sight. For a terrifying moment he thought he might collapse.

“Woah, hey, stay awake, Master,” Anakin’s voice suddenly echoed in his ears. “Come on, this is no place to take a nap. Can’t have you collapsing on us, now can we?”

But his eyelids felt so heavy. Surely it would be ok if he just... kept them closed... for five minutes...

* * *

It hurt to breathe.

With every jagged inhale his throat burned and his lungs struggled with the effort. And yet with every inhale the amount of air brought in was nowhere near enough.

Was breathing supposed to hurt?

At least he didn’t have to throw up again. There was a trashcan by his couch, though thankfully it didn’t seem like he’ll need to use it. 

Wait, couch? Startled, he sat up, only to settle himself back down as his head began to ache.

It took Obi-wan’s fever-addled brain a while to remember (to be fair, he was passed out most of the journey voer). Apparently the Senate didn’t trust the Temple healers and decided to keep an eye on him themselves. 

There was a soft rustle somewhere over his head. Obi-wan opened his eyes, staring up from where he lay back on the couch cushions. Padme loomed overhead, blue eyes clear with worry.

Obi-wan opened his mouth to talk, only to let out a wheeze that devolved into a coughing fit. His lungs were on fire now.

“Shh, Obi-wan, don’t try to talk.”

Just then he felt gentle hands lift his head. Before he could question it some kind of cushion slid underneath. No, not a cushion, a lap. Padme’s lap.

And now his dignity really was ruined.

He let out a soft noise of protest, only to calm when the senator gave a soft smile. “It’s ok,” she assured him. “Just relax, try to breath.”

And, sure, Obi-wan had to admit it was just the slightest bit easier to breathe now. 

Though that just left the question of what Padme was doing here? Was she sick too?

The redhead looked up at her through lidded eyes. When she met his gaze he gave a soft, questioning noise.

“Why am I here?” She asked, correctly guesing his question.

And despite himself Obi-wan blinked in surprise. 

Then again, perhaps he shouldn’t have been. It was part of a job as a Senator to read people. Plus, anyone would wonder why they’re in the same room considering he probably looked terrible while she was gorgeous as always.

“They don’t know if I’ve been poisoned too. So I’m here so they can keep an eye on me,” she explained. “I saw a couple other Senators here getting looked at.”

Obi-wan gave a soft humm, that explanation did make a certain amount of sense. 

He found himself doubting Padme had been poisoned, at least enough to get sick. She had spent more time ogling his former padawan than actually eating. And for once Obi-wan was thankful for the couple’s lack of subtlety. 

“Though since no one else is sick yet, they think it might be a targeted attack,” Padme continued before giving a soft chuckle. “Who have you managed to piss off this time, my friend?”

Despite everything Obi-wan gave a soft laugh, a smile crawling across Padme’s lips.

Of course that smile vanished as that laugh became a coughing fit. 

Gentle fingers commend through his hair and obi-wan found himself leaning into the touch.

“It’s ok, Obi-wan. Just breathe,” Padme soothed. “Help is on the way. I promise.”


End file.
